When You Wish Upon a Star
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you...If only thins were that simple. Sometimes, what you wish for is not at all what you wanted. And sometimes, it's exactly what you needed. When an icy Princess makes a wish and ends up getting the son of the Fourth Hokage, how will she be able to tell the difference?


Hey guys. Promised this a while ago, and just recently found the file in my flash drive, so I did a bit of a rush finish. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Frozen

Ruling over the Kingdom of Arendelle, King Agdar and Queen Idun were beloved by their subjects, seen as fair and just rulers. In the castle of the King and Queen of Arendelle, all was quiet and the night outside was clear. Elsa, the elder of their two daughters, stared out her window at the stars above. The princess, at fifteen years of age, was spending yet another night, sleepless. She did that more and more as the years passed by. In her room most all the time, she lay in isolation from her sister, the servants, the people of Arendelle. And as of the last few weeks, she had been keeping her distance from her parents as well. She had to...for their safety. Elsa was not like other girls. Not like other people. She was born with a peculiar magic...one which allowed her to create ice and cold. And as the days flew into weeks, and the weeks transformed into months, and even the months gave away to years, her powers continued to grow stronger and stronger. Even this night, the floor of her room was covered in a thin layer of ice, with one corner of her room now matching.

She hadn't meant to do it. She had just had the nightmare again, the memories of that night all those years ago awakened fresh in her mind each time she heard her sister's voice outside the door. Each time she asked to come play. To build a snowman. The last time they built a snowman together, Elsa nearly killed her little sister, and the younger girl didn't even remember it, or remember Elsa's magic at all. The trolls had made sure of that. And when she awoke, an entire section of her room had frozen solid. She looked at her gloved hands and rubbed her tired eyes. The last thing she needed or wanted was to fall back asleep. At least until she managed to put that horrible memory from her mind, temporary though it would be. "Conceal," she whispered to herself. "Don't feel." It was the mantra she repeated to herself. One her father taught her to keep her powers suppressed. Feeling anything was dangerous. Her power was connected to her emotions. If she didn't keep strict control over them...there was no telling what could happen.

She peered through the slightly frosted glass at the twinkling stars above. The sky was still awake, as her sister would say. Elsa liked the night. Though she never had much trouble dealing with warmth, the night was cooler, and thus more comfortable. And it was always so beautiful, those gleaming stars, glistening above, each with its own story, each part of picture, a legend. It was a game she would play to help her sleep. Elsa was fascinated by geometry, and shapes. She supposed it was just related to her natural magic. After all, each snowflake was a structure, each totally unique, formed of geometric patterns. And so, on nights like this, she looked to the sky to try and find as many of the constellation as she could, and even imagined one or two of her own by connecting the tiny dots. A face, a figure, she could see anything she wanted in those stars...well, almost anything.

It was during one of these splurges of imagination that her eyes picked up faint movement. A shooting star. She had seen her fair share. Her parents had always told her that wishes made on shooting stars were sure to come true. Well, right now, she wished she could believe that. But there _was_ something odd about this one. Normally, a falling star would dash across the sky for just a brief moment and then vanish back into the inky blackness of the night sky, fading into the mystery of the night. But this star seemed to linger, and if she was seeing correctly, it was in truth growing even brighter. Elsa knew of course what a terrible thing hope was. Knew that it only led to disappointment and despair. She knew she needed to be the grown up. She stopped being a child after the accident. But in a moment of desperation, the isolated princess looked up to the falling star, appearing brighter and brighter each second. And she made a wish.

"I don't know if anyone can hear me. But if you can, and this 'wishing on a star' stuff works, then please grant mine tonight. I just wish, to meet someone who understands... well, me. Someone who...someone who knows what I'm going through." As she looked toward the star, she noticed that it indeed continued to get brighter...and with a flash, larger. Her eyes widened and she ducked, as what she thought was a shooting star whizzed just feet from her window. In her panic, her magic sprung to life, freezing her window, and the wall, beneath a foot-thick layer of ice, preventing her from seeing what happened to the ball of fire. But based on the rather large explosion from outside, loud and large enough to rattle her bed-posts, she assumed it had landed close. Based on its trajectory, it had to have been in or near the courtyard. As she rushed for the door, she froze just before her hand could reach for the nob.

Should she go to investigate? She rarely ever left her room anymore. She hadn't stepped foot outside the palace for seven years. And it was very likely that her parents were already going to investigate. If Anna, her younger sister, was still the girl she was all those years ago, she would already be awake and trying to figure out what made such a large noise. Was she really ready to open that door? To see Anna and let the younger Princess see her? With a melancholy built over years beginning to return, she turned and began to walk back toward her bed. "Conceal..." As she took her step, the ice beneath her feet thickened. "Don't feel..." An icy wind picked up and snow began to flurry around her. "Don't let them know..." The door to her room flung open as the girl dashed to where she thought the thing landed. She had to know.

"Is this my wish?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sweat dripped down the brow of the blonde boy, his hair matted down with the substance as he continued training. Panting, Naruto created another shadow clone, the next in a line too numerous to count that night, and allowed it to draw out his chakra and shape it into a spiraling ball in his hand. His ultimate attack, created by his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Taught to him by Jiraiya, his father's own sensei and the Legendary Toad Sennin. The Rasengan. A ball of whirling chakra, containing the force of a typhoon, condensed within a thin membrane.

With the hand that wasn't maintaining the Rasengan, he reached within his coat, pulling out yet another thing made famous by his father. A kunai knife bearing three prongs rather than one, the hilt of which was wrapped with a special seal tag. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, which were starting to sting from the intrusion of the salty substance, he twirled the kunai on his finger before hurling it at his target, of the the few trees in this are that were still standing.

Just before the blade could sink into the trunk with its usual, satisfying 'thunk,' Naruto appeared in a brilliant flash of light, gripping the special kunai tightly in the same hand that originally threw it. In the same instant, he slammed his Rasengan into the tree. The spinning ball ground into the wooden fibers and shredded the trunk. Once the chakra membrane finally broke, the real devastation of the attack was revealed. The full force of a massive storm released into a point no larger than a fist. It was truly a sight as the tree split and cracked, looking like a large spider web, before it exploded, splintering into hundreds of thousands of tiny little pieces. Luckily, due to the application of force, the splinters all shot away from the blonde shinobi.

Naruto grunted. The attack was devastating, to be sure, but any self-respecting shinobi would be able to dodge his kunai in their sleep, shooting themselves out of range. It was only good on an immobile enemy. For his attack to be truly effective in a real combat situation, he would need to learn how to utilize the Hiraishin without using the marking seals. To be honest, he wasn't sure such a thing was possible. But that never stopped him before. The problem was how to properly teleport without a target. Theoretically, it was possible. But without a marked seal to lock on to, he could end up anywhere in a radius...even into the ground or a cliff-side. But maybe...just maybe...the proper application of Kyuubi's chakra would allow him to better focus to a more specific point.

Still, he knew he'd have to start small. The technique was complicated, even with a seal marker. If this was going to work at all, he needed to take baby steps. Unfortunately, that wasn't his style, which would make things vastly more difficult than it already looked to be. "_Alright, Fox,"_ he thought. _"Your rent is due."_ He heard a slight grumble, before feeling that the Nine-tailed demon had begun feeding him his chakra. A red aura began to form around him, extending about half an inch off his body, giving him a look as though he were wreathed in flame. Even his eyes, normally blue as the sky above, were consumed in a deep red as he began channeling that power. Forming a Rasengan in his hand, he stared down the target in front of him. Another large tree, much like the several used previously. He inched toward it, trying to keep focused, while getting close enough that his Hiraishin would get him there if it worked, but far enough away that he wouldn't actually hit the tree if he didn't.

Remembering a lesson a while back on focus, one where Jiraiya had used a piece of paper with a single point, Naruto let his eyes draw themselves naturally to a large split in the bark, likely left there from a past training session, and let that be his focal point. He felt the power welling up within as he tried to focus on the way the Hiraishin felt, while also keeping track of maintaining his Rasengan. If he could manage to do that, all that would be left would be to discharge that power and hope it would be enough to actually cause him to teleport. He reared back his hand, readying his spiraling sphere for the thrust. This was it. Fly or die. In retrospect, not the best way to describe the situation.

The tree was gone, as was the land beneath his feet. It took him a second to realize he couldn't breathe. Only slightly longer to discover that his entire body was freezing over. And quickly. He was falling. He didn't know quite how high he was, but given that he was falling down, and the clouds were only getting closer, he figured it was very very high. Before he blacked out, he promised Kurama that he would do anything short of killing someone or releasing the beast from his cage if he were to survive. That was going to be an issue for the old fox, however. They were falling at an enormous rate. And enormous velocity meant enormous force upon impact. Even if they fell on water, it was going to take everything the both of them had if they were going to survive the fall, let alone do so without crippling injury. But it _was_ possible.

Every second counted. The Fox began to pump more and more of his chakra into Naruto, but kept it as tightly bound to the boy as possible. Slowly, the aura that surrounded the blonde began to get brighter and denser, and while the sheer wind whipped some of it away, Kurama noted that his chakra was beginning to solidify, creating a sort of crystal-like shell. But it would need to be thicker. Much thicker...

Using this chakra as a means to see beyond the unconscious blonde, Kurama noted that although they were exceedingly high, there were no discernible landmarks. They were most definitely not in Konoha any more. He could tell it was the same plane of existence, feel it. But they would be lucky if they were even remotely close to the nations. His power spiked while trying to thicken and harden the shell, but did so unevenly. The change in mass and wind resistance caused the crystal to drift sideways, toward what Kurama could only hope was a village, where people could help if they actually _did _survive the crash landing. Although he couldn't technically feel the blonde's pain, the fox squeezed his eyes tightly, flinching as they shot in the direction of what would only be a castle or palace. Almost there...

As they passed one of the windows, a strange chill passed down the fox's giant spine, and through his crystal barrier, he looked upon a young girl, probably no older than the kit. And in that split second, time seemingly frozen in place, he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes as the window suddenly sealed itself behind a thick wall of opaque ice. And like that, the moment was gone, and Kurama again braced for impact. And they did indeed impact. Hard.

The flaming shell ripped and tore up the ground around them, chunks of it flying in all directions. As the ball of blood red crystal tore through the landscape, spiderweb cracks began to form all over the surface. A nasty patch of rock caught one of these cracks and forced it open further, eventually shattering the shell, causing the boy inside to hurdle upwards and slam into the castle wall, breaking several of his bones and leaving a nasty imprint in the solid wall. Dropping into the churned-up dirt, which was thankfully must softer than the regular ground, Naruto groaned, still unconscious, but at least they survived...for the moment. Kyuubi's chakra began to get to work, doing what it could for the internal injuries, but he had to be careful. The boy's skin was burned in several places from so much demon chakra being forced out through it, and there was no telling what sort of damage was done to his internal systems, like his chakra network, and his muscular systems, for the same reason.

The King and Queen rushed out, followed by the few servants left in the castle, who themselves were followed by their younger daughter, Anna. The noise didn't wake her up, but it had caught her attention. Unfortunate, as she had been having a wonderful conversation with several of the portraits in the south-west wing of the palace. Not paying attention to where she was going, the young Princess was abruptly stopped by her father's back, running into it in her haste to find out what had created such an uproarious blast. Shaking off her sharp halt, she peaked out from behind the King, gasping in shock and fright at the young boy lying smoking in the crater that just recently was a beautifully kept courtyard. Around him lay a wreath of gleaming, red stones, set aflame somehow, disintegrating as if they were made of paper, and not crystal.

A few servants attempted to carry the boy, but found that he was burning hot, likely from his none-too-graceful re-entry into the atmosphere. They eventually had to douse him in water from the fountains in order to finally lift him. "Bring him inside, and fetch a doctor!" Ordered the King. He looked to Anna as his younger daughter clung to him.

"What is he?" the girl asked, hoping one of their parents had an answer. This boy, it was hard to wrap her mind around the idea that he was just some human like her. He arrived in a ball of fire and sound, too hot to touch without burning oneself...and those marks on his face...

"He's not dead, is he?" a quiet voice asked, causing each pair of royal eyes to widen as they turned, seeing Princess Elsa peering out from behind a wall, staring intently at the young man.

"Elsa!" shouted Anna, rushing to her older sister, but was stopped by her mother's hand.

"Elsa, what are you doing out here?" her father asked, and despite the concern for her easily apparent in his voice, she still seemed to whither away from them.

"I...I had to see...because..."

"Because what?" her mother inquired, curious. It was not often she got to see her eldest daughter outside the icy chamber where she had locked herself away. But whatever courage Elsa had had when she left her room, it had faltered and was gone. Turning away, she dashed as fast as her legs could carry her, heading back to her frozen sanctuary, hearing the protests of her sister fading away behind her. With each step, she left an icy foot-print, and the windows each frosted as she passed. By the time she had returned to her room and locked the door behind her, the young woman was nearly hyperventilating. Back against the door, she slid to the floor and cupped her face in her hands, her hair falling out of place and draping her face in its caress.

As she tried to re-gain control of her emotions, her mind flashed to the boy who was now somewhere in the castle. The boy who had fallen from the sky. Fallen from the star she had wished on. Was this her doing? Was he here because of her?...Was he the person that would finally understand? So many question breeding so many questions, and none had any answer in sight. But despite everything she tried to tell herself, something ignited in the ice princess' spirit. Something that filled her with an inexplicable, unexplainable warmth. And despite potentially being exactly what she wished for...Princess Elsa was terrified.

Chapter end.

Long time coming, I know, but cut me some slack, this one needs to be just-so in order to work the way I envision it in my head. As for the Hiraishin, I was just pulling stuff out of my ass. I also know very little about skydiving and about what happens to objects as they are propelled through the atmosphere. So for now, screw scientific accuracy.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
